Jemistoffelees
Jemistoffelees is the fandom pairing of Jemima and Mistoffelees. Other Names Mistmima '('Mis/t'offfelees and Je/'mima) Mistomima '('Mist'o/ffelees and Je/'mima) Jemisto (Jem/ima and M/'isto'/fffelees) Quaxima (Quax/'o and Jem/'ima) Jemaxo (Jem/'ima and Qu/'axo) Moments Note: Some of these interactions are specific only to certain productions. * When he starts singing in the Invitation, Jemima is one of the first to come out. He also smiles, with his paw holding her's for 3 moments at the end of the song. * They also go together to greet Munkustrap, and they both interact with him together. After which, he goes to sit with her. * After Munkustrap gives him The Look when he tries to chip in on Jennyanydots's number, Jemima is the first to reach out to him. * Quaxo glares at Tugger after Jemima dances along with him in Rum Tum Tugger's song. Then Tugger kicks a ball at him. He states that Tugger is a 'terrible bore' after Tugger demonstrates his soft spot for Jemima at the end of the first chorus. * Right before Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, when Demeter shouts: "Macavity!" Mistoffelees runs toward the direction of Jemima. * When Macavity enters for real, Mistoffelees runs toward Jemima. He brushes her with his paw then runs. * After he sings about Jigs with Asparagus, he grimaces toward Jemima and Alonzo, then at once goes beside them. * When they split into groups, Jemima is shown to follow Misto, who was behind her. They remain close throughout the dance. * When they all huddle together, Jem is right in front of Quaxo He then proceeds to try and be better and Alonzo at dancing, right after Alonzo has flirted with Jem. After, he runs to Jem's direction. * Jemima and Mistoffelees both crawl off side by side. Then, when Quaxo senses Grizabella, he shares a look with Jemima. When they run up to dance, Jemima is next to him. At the end of the song, they dash forward together and collapse, centimeters apart. * In some productions, they are mates. * When Mistoffelees enters, she is the only one to reaches out to him before stepping aside the last. They wave to each other for a few seconds during his number. * When Mr Mistoffelees produces a rainbow scarf out of a cup, he dances and hands it to Jemima with a flourish, smiling. She smiles, enthusiastic, and takes it. He watches her prance away with it, smiling fondly and proudly. * Quaxo picks Jemima for a magic trick, spinning her up. He observes and handles her carefully. (Dutch CATS, London 2014) * Misto bows and smiles at Jemima during the song. (Brazil) * After 'Memory' repise is sung with Grizabella and Jemima, he walks to her and holds her hand to his chest. Quaxo guids Jemima down to the stage floor, turning her around by the arm. (London 2014) * They remain next to eachother, touching hands for the finale. (London 2014) * At the tribute to Gillian Lynne at the 2013 Oliver Awards, Mistoffelees runs with Jemima, smiles at her, and stands next to her onstage and throughout the show. * At the end, they bow together, Quaxo looking down at her affectionately. * At the CATS Press release announcing that the show would be returning to West End, after they've split up in 'Naming of Cats', Mistoffelees looks and Jemima, sitting next to her. * When Tugger's group is dancing and the kitten are onstage, Jemima walks to Quaxo, and he puts his arms around her. They then leap next to eachother to dance. * They dance next to each other for the whole dance. * During 'The Making of CATS' Jacob Brent is shown dancing while Veerle sings. * In one photo of some of the Cast on West End, Jemima is shown with Old Deuteronomy, and Quaxo has is arm tucked around Jemima's leg, his paw resting on her knee. * In some productions, after the final number, Mistoffelees dips Jemima and dances with her before exiting together. Gallery Category:Couples